


🌺Bloom🌺

by Glorious_Mistress



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: My First Fanfic, Zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Mistress/pseuds/Glorious_Mistress
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing





	1. A Strange Meeting

Link sprinted across the plains. An arrow struck the ground around his feet as he ran, the screeches of bokoblins echoed behind him. His heart slammed into his ribcage wildly, adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

Link's ankle caught on a dead branch and he fell. His palms scraped against the ground, dirt pressing into the small scrapes on his hands. He hissed at the stinging, closing his hands tightly. Link closed his eyes, wincing at the pain stabbing his side. His heart continued to race, his lungs searing in his chest. Link laid against the ground, gasping for air like a wounded animal.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice suddenly asked, way too close to Link's ears then he wanted. He jerked away, fear striking his chest. 

A young girl with bright pink hair and shining eyes stared at his face. She blinked owlishly, her turquoise eyes piercing his blue ones. She wore an old shirt like his, a long skirt made of large leaves swishing against her legs in the wind. Link blinked mutely, still wary of this girl's sudden presence.

"You look awfully tired." Link nodded, . "Did you get ambushed by monsters?" Link nodded again. "Did all your weapons break?" Another nod.

"Aww. Well, I'm sorry. Those weapons if theirs do sting. Are you in a lot of pain?" Link shook his head. "No? So just winded, huh?"

"Well here. Drink some water. It might help." The girl held out a small canteen of water. Link took it and began to drink. He hadn't realized just how thirsty he was. Or remembered being this thirsty.

The girl watched him with curious eyes. "You know, I've never seen you before. And I know everything that happens on the Plateau." Link barely listened, drinking every last drop in the canteen.

"You sure are thirsty. You're probably hungry too, huh? Here," The girl held out an apple to Link. It was covered in sweet smelling honey. "It's kinda sticky, but it's really good. Try it!"

Link breathed heavily, letting the empty canteen fall. He looked at the honeyed apple, then at the girl. He cautiously accepted it and took a bite. The sweet flavor enveloped him. His stomach growled loudly. He took another bite, and then another. The taste felt so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He just couldn't remember when he had had this before. He quickly scarfed down the apple, enjoying every bit of it.

"I have more," the girl held another apple out to him. Link took it quickly and began to eat it too. "If you want them. I think I also have......" Her voice drifted off , a melancholy look gracing her soft features.

Tears glittered down Link's cheeks as he ate the apples. He hiccupped, coughing as he choked slightly, but that didn't stop him. He sobbed, coughing again. The girl smiled tenderly at him. She rubbed his back gently, brushing his golden bangs from his face. She remained silent, allowing him calm down slowly.

Link rubbed at his eyes, hiccupping again. He wiped juice off of his mouth and onto his sleeve. He sniffed and took a few shaky breaths.

"You seem more relaxed now." Link blushed heavily. He had just cried over apples. Over apples. He put his tearstained face in his hands.

"Hey, it's okay. Crying's nothing to be embarrassed about. I cry all the time." Link peeked through his fingers, relaxing at the girl's calm demeanor.

"You probably haven't eaten in awhile, have you? You looked like that was your first time eating." The girl teased.

Link looked at the ground. Had that been the first time he had eaten? He screwed his eyes shut, thinking as hard as he could. Nothing but emptiness came into his mind. He clutched at the grass underneath him. Why.......why couldn't he remember anything? 

"What's your name? Mine's Bonnibel." She stuck her tongue out. "I don't really like it that much. Just call me Bonnie!"

Bonnie sure talked a lot. Link let go of the grass, rubbing the dirt off his palm and onto his pants. "I'm Link."

"Link....... I'll be sure to remember that." Bonnie stood up and began dusting off her leaf skirt. "I'm gonna go find a place to sleep. It's never safe when the monsters come out at night."

Link looked up at her. "Monsters?" He didn't like the sound of more monsters running around him while he slept. 

"Yeah. I just climb a tree or find Grandpa. He usually stays away from monsters, where it's safe." Bonnie looked at the blonde. "Do you have a safe place to sleep? I know somewhere you could stay if you needed it."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Bonnie shrugged. "Okay. Well, if you ever want a safe place to sleep, or some food, just find me. I'll gladly help in exchange for company." She smiled at Link and waved before disappearing as quickly as she had come, like she had vanished with the wind.

Link stared at the place Bonnibel had gone. He didn't know what to make of her. She seemed very nice (especially compared to his run in with the monsters on the Plateau) and genuinely concerned about him. It was.......nice.

As the sun set below the trees, Link picked himself off the ground and glanced around. Bonnie had said more monsters appeared during the night.... It wouldn't be safe to stay in one place. He reached into his bag and checked his weapons. They were all broken. Great.

Detaching the Sheikah slate from his hip, he scrolled around the map, looking for a safe place to teleport. As his finger hovered over a location, he thought back to Bonnie's kindness. A small spark of warmth spread in his chest. He clipped the Sheikah slate back to his hip and began to walk through the small clump of forest Bonnibel had disappeared from, hoping he could find her and ask for a place to sleep before any monsters found him first.


	2. Bird Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one shots/collections of stories that aren't going to be apart of my main story.

The second shrine...... Link stared at it's location on the Sheikah slate. Not very far now..... Link smiled to himself. The first shrine hadn't been too hard. If the other shrines were similar, he should be finished in no time! He continued to walk, nose in the Sheikah slate.

Then he fell.

Link looked behind him, holding his head. "Oww! Hey! Don't just lay down where people can trip over you!" 

"Me?!" Bonnibel sat up, clutching her red forehead. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention in the first place!"

"Well," Link's face burned in embarrassment. "You still shouldn't lay in the middle of a field!"

"What does it matter? I can defend myself from monsters. Plus, no one is even on the Plateau. How was I supposed to know you'd waltz over and trip over me?"

Link looked at the ground. She was right. He hadn't seen anyone else apart from the old man up here. She shouldn't have to expect someone to walk around. "Um.....what are you doing?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm bird watching. It makes me feel calm and helps me clear my head. Gets rid of all the chatter and questions, y'know?" Bonnie patted the grass next to her. "You should try it. You've had thoughts that wouldn't leave you alone right?"

Link nodded. Oh, he definitely had thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. Though he wasn't sure how bird watching would help clear his head or solve his questions. Nevertheless, he sank down next to Bonnie.

"Sometimes, if I close my eyes, I can hear music. Like the wind is whispering to me." Bonnie closed her eyes as the wind gently swayed the tree tops. Link followed suit and closed his eyes. He didn't hear any music, but it was calming nevertheless.

"You must think I'm crazy, huh? Hearing music with no instruments. Always by myself." She laughed quietly to herself. "Maybe your right. Maybe I am turning into Grandpa."

Link continued to stare even when she looked back at the treetops. Always by herself..... How long had she been stuck on the Plateau? Why was she here? Why was he here? Nothing made sense around here.....

"Hey, what's up? Your staring at me, and last I checked, I don't have feathers." She teased, a smile gracing her lips.

"Sorry, I was just......" The sentence died in his throat. "Stuck in your own head?" She finished. Link nodded mutely. "I get it. I totally get it." 

A pair of birds dove from a tree nearby and landed a ways away from the hylains. Together, the birds began to peck at the ground, digging for worms.

"You know, I've never bird watched with someone like this. It feels nice." Bonnie murmured. "Just being by someone's side, even if we aren't speaking. Being in someone's presence.....it's a feeling I've never truly experienced."

"What about the old man?" Link asked curiously.

"Somehow, it's different with Grandpa. Like someday, I know he won't be around to be by my side. Sometimes....." Bonnie began to whisper, as though the old man could hear them from so far away. "It feels like he's not even here. Like he's not even alive."

"How could someone exist and not be alive?" Link asked, confused.

Bonnie shrugged. "Told you I was crazy sometimes." One of the birds began to pull it's head, a large worm trapped in it's beak. The second bird hopped over and began to help the other bird tug the work from the ground.

Link looked at her. "I don't think your crazy." He said truthfully.

Bonnibel looked at him then smiled. "Thanks. I guess your not as much of an awkward mute as I thought you were."

"Hey!"

She giggled at his childish pout. "Kidding. Relax. I think your really nice." The smaller of the two birds toppled backwards suddenly, a fat worm clutched in it's beak. The bigger bird helped it's partner and together they flew away. Bonnie watched with solemn eyes. "Someday, I wanna be able to fly away like a bird. Fly off this Plateau and explore the world for myself. Your pretty lucky. Grandpa told me you guys made a deal for his paraglider. You'll be able to leave sooner than I will. I'm jealous."

Link stared at the clouds rolling by quietly. There it was again. The small, awful feeling in his gut. It was strange, and albeit rather frustrating. He couldn't figure it out.

"You okay? You've got a rather upset look on your face."

Link sat up. "I think I should start moving again." He stood up and grabbed his rusty weapons. Bonnie sat up and watched him.

"Your swords going to break soon." She pointed to the sword. Link drew the rusty sword and sure enough, large cracks riddled the blade, hidden by the thick rust coating it from age and lack of use. "I'd pick up a new blade if I were you."

Link sheathed the cracked sword and nodded. "I'll see you around."

"See you." Bonnibel sank back down against the grass, staring back up at the treetops, seemingly not a care in the world.

Link began to walk towards the second shrine, checking his Sheikah slate for directions. He glanced back at Bonnie. The strange feeling in his gut returned. He clenched his old shirt and ignored the feeling before continuing to walk towards the second shrine.


	3. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of one shots/collections of stories that aren't going to be apart of my main story.

"Finally......" Link stopped and looked up from the furiously beeping Sheikah slate. The second shrine was just beyond here. But.....where exactly was here?

Link walked under a broken stone archway into what looked like a poorly designed maze. He walked inside, looking around. It didn't seem like there were any monsters around, which was good.

Link's boots crunched under the grass as he wandered around. Thunder rumbled in the near distance, screaming about the onslaught of rain soon to arrive.

This area was strange. It felt eerily silent, like something was lurking around. He unsheathed his sword and continued to walk. Better safe than sorry.

Link rounded another corner. A large, mechanical creature was half buried under the ground. He recognized their strange form from inside the old temple. Only now, it's embedded body glowed a hideous pink. A piece of it's rounded top extended, revealing a bright blue eye. It pierced Link, glowing at him without blinking. It began to beep loudly, it's gaze trained on Link.

Link felt rooted to the spot. His mind screamed at him to run, but he was too afraid. These creatures........ His heart slammed into his ribcage as he trembled in fear. Tears burned his eyes and his body seized up. He had no idea why his body was reacting like this. The guardians eye glowed brighter and it screeched loudly, making Link's hair stand on end.

"Watch out!" A hand suddenly clutched the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards. The large blue glow from the guardian suddenly burst, a beam of blue light exploding from it's eye. It sailed through the air and exploded the wall Link had been previously standing in front of.

Link fell against the ground hard on his side. He stared at the crumbling wall, dust and large pieces of debris crashing against the ground. He felt stunned, like the wind had rushed from his lungs. That could've been him.

The guardian swiveled it's embedded body around, trying to locate Link. "Quick, behind here!" Just as the guardians blue eyes locked onto Link, he was thrown backwards.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Bonnibel smacked him atop his head with her palm. "You can't just walk into a guardian graveyard like that!"

Link whined, holding his abused head. "How was I supposed to know this was a graveyard? I don't even know what a guardian is! How'd you even get here so fast?" Last Link recalled, Bonnie had been laying down in the fields after Link had left for the shrine. 

Bonnie sighed. "That's a guardian." She pointed to the strange machine in the ground. "Luckily, this one is decayed. Grandpa says there are others like it, except that can walk or fly around you."

Link gulped. He couldn't imagine how horrifying it would be to be chased around by one of those.....things.

"As soon as they see you, they'll immediately try to kill you with one of their blasts. They're extremely dangerous and they can be your death if you aren't careful. Why are you even wandering around here?"

"The Ja Baij shrine is around here, according to the Sheikah slate." Link opened the slate and pointed to the blue diamond marking the shrine. Bonnie sighed.

"Okay......follow me."

"Huh?"

"You haven't been on the Plateau very long. So you don't know what's around here or how to navigate any of it. So I'll help. Now follow my lead, and get ready to run." Bonnie peeked her head around the wall. The decayed guardian immediately light up, detecting her presence. 

"Wait, what're you--" Bonnie sprinted from her crouched spot into the open. "Hurry!" Link's mouth dropped open in shock before he tore after her.

The decayed guardian turned it's head, a loud, eerie piercing screeched around the graveyard as a powerful blue beam struck the air at Bonnie. She turned and pushed Link to the side, the guardians blast exploding to their left. The grass around them burned, scorching the green grass to a crisp black. The guardian retrained it's eye back upon them. Bonnie clutched Link's collar and choked him as she ran towards the wall, pulling him along.

"Climb!" She shouted. She jumped as high as she could before she began to climb. Link followed suit, his heart racing. All he could hear was the terrifying beeping of the guardian as it locked into them. 

Bonnie swung one if her legs over the top of the wall, and quickly assessed the situation. Link was nearing the top, but the guardian had it's deadly gaze targeting him. There was only a small window for them to escape. Gritting her teeth, Bonnie leaned down and held put her hand. 

"Jump!" Link stared up at her with wide eyes at her command. She was crazy! Below, the guardian beeped faster as it locked onto it's target; Link. He could feel the wall tremble as the guardians fired it's powerful beam at them. Link pressed his foot against the wall and launched himself upward, yelling as the wall shook violently. His hands scrabbled at the wall before another hand closed tightly around it. Bonnie gave an almighty heave, and the two tumbled over the wall and out of the guardian's sight.

Link gasped for air as the fall had knocked the wind out of him. He raised his head and quickly looked around. There were walls encasing them, and no guardians in sight. Link relaxed. They were safe. He climbed to his feet and walked towards the large shrine and stepped onto shrines platform, seeing the familiar terminal next to the closed door. He turned back to the pink haired girl. "Thank you, Bonnie. I mean it." 

Bonnie clutched her side, breathing heavily. She nodded, waving her hand at him to go inside the shrine. Link nodded and entered, the shrine now emitting a blue hue instead of orange.

Bonnibel watched his blonde head disappear. A pained groan escaped her lips. She held her arm out and anxiously inspected it. Her long sleeve had been torn in several places and blood, glutinous and crimson, had splattered everywhere. Her skin was now blackened and smoking from the guardians blast. Bonnie hissed loudly as small pellets of rain dripped from the heavens and onto her arm.

She tore one of the many strips of leaves that made up her skirt and wrapped it tightly around her bloodied arm. She winced at the pain, tying the knot as tightly as she could to stop the blood flowing.

Blood speckled the grass around the shrine. Bonnie kicked at the grass with her bare feet, hoping the rain would wash it away by the time Link emerged. The grinding sound of the decayed guardian swiveling around cracked the air. Bonnie heaved a loud sigh before sprinting back out into the open towards the old man's cabin, the guardian locking it's deadly laser onto her as she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you beautiful human being 💕


End file.
